Happy Birthday
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: See what happens when a heart broken Caroline wants to get Tyler, her cheating ex-boyfriend off her mind. Lemon that fell from a near by lemon tree. Happy birthday Amy, this one is for you. Human!Verse


I own the vampire diaries… wait a second, no I don't -just kidding. But I do own an apple computer and a wonderful little jar of Nutella chocolate, which neither of those you can have. But I'll tell you what; you can have a peak into my perverted mind, which is just as good as chocolate. ;)

**Special dedication: HAPPY BUUURDAY AMY! MY SWEET, MY FRIEND, MY SECRET LOVER. I hope you're enjoying your day and I hope you get klaroline tingles from this little dirty piece I thought up. Kisses.**

* * *

The music bounced off the walls as if it were hitting a magnetic field. Nothing but the smell of liquor, sweaty bodies and frosting filled the air. Caroline's head buzzed, from body to body she pressed herself, laughing, dancing, and enjoying her time. She was in a club, of all places, it was someone's birthday, a friend of Elena's by the name of Kevin, or was it Kenneth… Keith? She couldn't recall all she knew was that it began with K and she was crashing his birthday bash. The flashes of light made her mind go haywire as she swirled around the dance floor. She was surrounded by people, some dancing, kissing and some practically having foreplay. She didn't mind it; she could use a good one night stand. Anything to get her mind off of her horrendous breakup, who would have known her ex-boyfriend Tyler would have turned out to be a total tool, cheating on her with some Hayley whore, she sure as hell didn't. Caroline rolled her eyes from the thought, she needed a drink. Pushing through the crowd of people she made her way to the bar.

There she saw a familiar face, her good friend Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother, was bartending. Taking a seat she smiled at him. He looked exhausted, his eyes were droopy and every once and a while he'd pinch his arm rather hard to keep himself awake. As if the music pumping through the building wasn't enough.

"Jeremy, what are you doing working here?" she asked, her voice loud over the music.

"Matt got me the job; apparently he's dating the birthday boy's sister. She needed another bartender and couldn't find one on such short notice." He said expanding his arms out as if to say, "_And here I am_."

Caroline nodded her head as she looked over the crowd, she could make out Matt dancing, grinding or rather clothes on clothes humping some blonde chick with a pretty face and judging by the design of her dress and heels she was loaded.

_Good for him. _Caroline thought.

"What can I get you?" Jeremy asked.

"Cherry martini please." She asked. He nodded as he quickly took out a glass and poured her a drink. She drank it like a man, rather roughly, the sweet taste sweeping down her throat deliciously. She realized quickly, she needed something harder, stronger, something to make her quake. "Give me a shot of Southern Comfort and it keep it coming Gilbert," she said as she passed him her cup. Turning away from him Caroline looked through the crowd. Her eyes landed on someone, a guy, with rusty golden hair and a nice black suit to match, he also, looked loaded. Though his taste in expensive clothing wasn't the only thing that caught her attention, he also happened to be gorgeous, and the dark lights of the crowded club did nothing to hide his beauty. Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip as she continued to stare and for a second she wondered if she should ask him to dance. He was with someone at the moment, a redhead, but he didn't seem to be too interested in what she was saying. Suddenly his eyes looked up from the redhead to meet Caroline's; quickly she turned away, a blush spreading on her cheeks. She was just caught staring at someone, talk about embarrassing. Reaching for the shot of Southern Comfort, she brought it up to her lips and threw back her head. The taste was bitter, but it felt wonderful. Caroline turned back again, her thoughts still on the guy she was just caught staring at.

"I'll take what she's having." A British voice called out. Jeremy nodded as he poured the man a drink. Caroline stared at Jeremy trapped, it couldn't be…

Looking up she saw him, standing before her in all of his glory. Distance did nothing for him, closer up, he looked even more beautiful, his green eyes shinning like nothing she's ever seen. He smirked at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Grabbing the shot, he swung it down the way she did before sitting down next to her.

Caroline smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hi." She said.

He nodded to her, his smile radiant and his dimples simply adorable. She wanted to bite him. "Hi." He said.

He continued to stare at her as she took another shot.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. And as the liquor settled down her throat, she licked her lips and nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him off into the dance floor.

The music picked up as her body attached to his. She swayed against him, his hands sliding from her arms down to her hips. He pressed her closer to himself and Caroline moaned, she could feel his stiffness through her dress. Turning around she laced her arms around his neck and slid against him. The music quirked in her ears and all she could see were his dark green eyes full of lust. He wanted to fuck her. It was obvious, and just for tonight, she was going to give in and screw over her memories of Tyler.

Bringing her lips to his ear she asked, "Want to get out of here?"

He nodded, and once again she took his hand and they were off.

As she rounded outside she was quick to raise her hand for a cab, that was before he took her hand a lead her to a limo. Caroline eyed the long back limousine.

_Wow. _

He opened the door for her and quickly she climbed in. As he settled beside her he called out to his driver to take them to _the_ hotel. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he turned his head to get a good look at her once again, Caroline took his face into her hands, wasting no time she kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet, as she pictured they would be. He opened his mouth and begged for entrance, she obliged and immediately their tongues danced. He tasted like liquor and life. She groaned as he pulled her into his lap, his fingers moving the strap of her dress down.

It was messy, and fast, oh so fervent. Caroline could feel herself begin to soak between her legs. She was lit on fire and if they didn't make it to his hotel soon, she would have to take him right there in the limo.

Soon enough her thoughts were interrupted as the limo came to a stop. _Damn_. Pulling back she scooted off his lap so that he could get the door open. Taking her hand in his, she stood alongside him as they walked through the lobby of the Revenue Hotel, the most expensive and luxurious hotel in Virginia, her fingers held onto his hand tightly and for a second her thought scrambled to Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. She rolled her eyes at herself as he nodded recognition at the bellboy.

Into the hotel they went and quickly Caroline's grip on his hand tightened, _luxurious_ was putting it_ lightly_. This place was a palace.

Her mouth opened slightly as her blue eyes scanned over the marble floors and satin rugs. Her lips twitched, he was filthy rich. Caroline stopped beside him as they waited for the elevator door to open.

_Ding!_ The elevator sang, and in they went. In no time Caroline pushed him up against the elevator wall and kissed him. Before she could continue he pulled back, "What is your name?" he asked. Caroline bit her lip as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Why bother with names? For a split second she pondered on giving him Elena's name, though if they were going to have sex she would be damned if he called out Elena's name while climaxing, "Caroline." She said. Looking up at him, he caressed her face as he lost himself in thought.

"Caroline." He whispered her name, as if weighing the sound.

"What's yours?" she asked.

He pecked her lips as the elevator went _ding_ once more, "Niklaus." He said as he took her hand and led them out. Somehow the name sounded familiar, as if she had heard it before. Shaking her head she dismissed it. He took out a card from his pocked and swiped it over the scanner. The scanner went green instantly. He pushed the door open and it was as if the lust never went away. He had her pushed up against his wall, one leg in between her thigh and her hands placed gently against her sides. She moaned as once again he swept his tongue inside her mouth. His hands are at her breasts and she knows he wants to play. She kicks off her heels as she moans.

An exasperated sigh escapes her, "_Oh_." And just like that she is taking off his dress jacket; he helps her by shrugging it off, quickly it spills to the floor. Niklaus' lips are at her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling on her taunt flesh, earning yet another moan from her. Her hands start to unbutton his shirt as he presses his crouch into her. He is rock solid hard and all she could fantasize about in that moment was him burying himself deep inside of her. His shirt is unbuttoned and on the floor with his jacket, impatient Caroline starts at his belt, his mouth now lingering on the other side of her neck. She could feel her skin crawl in heat as she whips the belt off of him. It lands on the floor just as his hands play with the hems of her dress. In one quick motion her arms are in the air and her tight little dress is guided up her body, over her stomach and off to the floor. Gripping her hips he hikes her up his body, her slender legs fasting themselves around his waist. She wraps her arms around him as he walks them towards the bed. In a flash they drop onto his bed with her mounting over him. Her lips are attacking him as his fingers fumble to take off her bra. Sitting up on his crouch she pulls her arms around and unclips her bra, off it goes as she flings it across the room. Taking her hips he turns them over, so that now he is on top. Caroline giggles at the surprise, and their lips meet again. Moaning her legs move up and hold a good grip on his hips. Caroline closes her eyes as she turns her head, his lips traveling from her mouth, to her neck, down to her breasts, and then her naval. He dips his tongue into her belly and she shudders, "_Ah_."

She knows she is dripping, and her cheeks go red instantly.

Hooking his fingers into her panties, he pulls them off ever so slowly, torturing her as the fabric of her panties slide down her legs. Quickly his hands are opening up her wet folds and his lips and tongue are licking at her core. Her back arches off the bed as she cries out in ecstasy, her hands fly to his hair and she holds onto him for dear life.

"Oh fuck." She hisses as he continues to lick her. She thrashes her head to the side as her curly locks fall over her face, the rise of her climax building at a fierce rate.

His mouth was pure magic as it worked and worked on her. She knew she was close but refused to end it with his head between her legs. Her eyes flashed open as she tugged on his hair. A smirk spread his lips as he looked up at her satisfied fucked face.

"I need you in me, now." She commanded, and he obliged. He unzipped his pants and with his briefs he pulled them down. Off to the floor they both went. He was rock hard, like Caroline imagined, lying back calmly down, he moved up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrusted up and was inside of her quickly. He let out a growl from deep within his throat; she was warm inside, and very welcoming. Locking her legs around him, she found his lips and kissed him as he rocked inside of her. She was going mad. Every thrust, touch, fuck, she was drowning into oblivion, and she never wanted to look back. Moving she flipped them over, surprising him as she rode him hard, her body bouncing up and down. Her tiny hands plant themselves on his chiseled chest as she continues to bounce up and down, she was close, and she could tell by his moans, so was he.

Pulling him up, she hugged herself to his body, their climax at its peak. Her lips move to his shoulder and bites down, not too hard and not too soft, she marks his skin with her teeth. Another growl leaves him and she knows for sure he loved her bite.

"Oh, oh, fuck," she screamed, and just like that her world comes crashing down.

She fell on him, both of them breathing hard and sweating excessively.

"Wow." She sighs.

"Wow." He agrees.

(-)

He went to sleep rather quickly after the sex, Caroline couldn't blame him, the sex made her exhausted as well but alas, she couldn't stay. Zipping up her dress she looked over at his sleeping figure, the moon light from the window glowing on him. She smiled as she turned away from him, on her tiptoes she made her way out of the room. Before she could make it to her destiny, his hotel phone went off. She closed her eyes in horror.

_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up._

He didn't. The message box picked it up; locking her hands on the doorknob she stopped on her tracks.

**Nik, where the hell did you run off to? You didn't even stay for the cake. My god after the hell I went through to throw you this party you leave, before we even cut the cake! You've got some explaining to do. Anyways I hope she, whoever she is, was fun. Happy birthday big brother, call me back immediately. **

***Beep***

Caroline looked back at him, so HE was the birthday boy. Go figure.

"Happy birthday Klaus." Caroline whispers.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that darling. Till next time. Xx

Read it? Give me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
